


Overdone-Happy Ending

by phuhuhuhuhuhu



Series: Overdone-choose your path [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phuhuhuhuhuhu/pseuds/phuhuhuhuhuhu
Summary: this is the happy ending to my previous work in this story
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Overdone-choose your path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937128
Kudos: 9





	Overdone-Happy Ending

_*hinata shouyou has created a group chat*  
  
_ _*hinata shouyou added kozume kenma, miya atsumu, miya osamu, coach ukai, and takeda-sensei to the group chat*_

hinata: hey guys!

kenma: hey shouyou. what is this group chat for

hinata: oh its just a gc where we can plan my payback on my team

atsumu osamu and kenma: WAIT WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU

hinata oh its ok they just pranked me... and made me cry...

kenma: THEY DID WHAT

hinata: its fine guys

hinata: but that is besides the point

hinata: for the plan for payback ill need takeda and coach to take part in it as well

takeda and ukai: ok what do we need to do?

hinata: ok so just tell the team that i transferred schools, and couldn't choose between nekoma and inarizaki so i decided to go to both of them for a few days to see what they are like.

takeda: ok! you got it

hinata: ok so kenma atsumu and osamu the next part is where you guys will join.

the three boys: ok I've been waiting

hinata: ok so all that you guys have to do is go on "dates" with me and we can like flirt kiss and do whatever people normally do on dates.

atsumu: but what if the flirting is real 😉

osamu: barry don't make this any more complicated then it has to be

kenma: not barry the bee-

hinata: ok everyone get the gist of what we are doing?

everyone besides shouyou: yup/ok


End file.
